Water Bending
The First Story In the Meowatar: The Last Catbender Series Chapter One Brownpaw held his claw out, his brown fur rippling, blue eyes tingling, mouth drooling. "Here fishy fishy...." Aquapaw was moving her paws, light brown fur staying flat, and then came out of the water, a fish in a water bubble. "Brownpaw! I caught one!" Aquapaw smiled her blue eyes glinting. Brownpaw hissed at her. "Shush Aquapaw! Im fishing here!" "Brownpaw! I caught a fish!" Aquapaw insisted. Aquapaw lost her focus and the water spat on Brownpaw, the fish swam away. "Thanks a lot Aquapaw, thanks to you dinner was just gone, also how come you always use your special magic and I always get wet?" He shook his fur. "It's not special magic, it's bending." Aquapaw snorted. Brownpaw stood on the edge of the large driftwood. "Bending or magic what's the difference?" "Bending is a gift, not some old magic." Aquapaw hissed. "Yeah yeah, ancient art unique to our culture, Im just saying if I was a bender I would keep my weirdness to myself." Brownpaw rolled his eyes. Aquapaw smirked. "You saw Im weird? Im not the one who ripples his muscles everytime he sees his reflection." Brownpaw looked up and blushed. A bump hit the driftwood. "Huh..?" Aquapaw looked up. The waters became faster and icebergs were in their way. "Row!" Aquapaw ordered. Brownpaw was frightened. "With what!?" "YOUR PAWS!" Aquapaw yowled. Brownpaw tried to steer with his paws, it didn't work. "Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Aquapaw cried. Brownpaw did all he could until the driftwood was smashed by an iceberg, the two apprentices being put on a block of ice. Aquapaw gripped on, her thick fur bristling. "You call that left?" She huffed. "Oh so you don't like how my paws steer? Maybe you should of water bended us out." Brownpaw said sarcastically. Aquapaw growled. "So it's my fault?!" "I knew I should've left you at camp..." Brownpaw muttered. "Leave it to a she-cat to screw things up." Aquapaw was furious. "You are the most sexiest, immature, mousebrained, Im embarrassed to be related to you!" She water bended a piece of an iceberg off. Brownpaw's eyes widened. "Ever since mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been playing soilder!" She made another piece break off. Brownpaw gasped. "Uh...A-aquapaw..." "I even clean the dirt den! Did you ever smell the dirt den? Not pleasant!" She did a big waterbending slice to the iceberg cracking it. "Aquapaw! Settle down!" Brownpaw cried. "No I will not settle down from now on you're on you're OWN!" She broke the iceberg into pieces. Brownpaw gasped and Aquapaw turned around, and also gasped. A big wave sent the ice they were on spinning across the water, until they finally stopped. "Ok you've gone from weird, to freakish Aquapaw." Brownpaw growled. Aquapaw's eyes widened at all of the scattered pieces of ice. "You mean I did that?" Brownpaw smirked. "Yep, congratulations." He said sarcastically. Something starting to make the water glow, the two gasped and their eyes widened. The water was turning blue, they stood up and the ice was pushed back. Something huge and bright exploded from the water. Aquapaw took a step forward, her mouth wide open. A shadow of a cat appeared in there and her eyes widened. The shadow of the cat started to glow and Brownpaw jumped back frightened. "He's alive!" Aquapaw meowed. "We have to help!" Aquapaw took Brownpaw's fishing stick. Brownpaw gasped. "Aquapaw! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" He jumped across the ice to her. Aquapaw hit the big spear of ice with the stick in her mouth until it broke open and a misty spray splattered at her and Brownpaw, bringing them a step back. The spear of ice exploded open, a large blue light shooting into the air. ------ Flamescar looked at the glowing light that shot through the air, since the FireCla has advanced floats his was a large cavern like metal float, he sat there looking at the light. Flamescar could feel the goosebumps on his black fur, his scar dimmed in the light. He earned that scar from when his father burned him. "Finally..." He murmured seeing the light. He looked to his Uncle, Weedfire, he was a dark brown tom, his muzzle grey with age. He was playing a game with a few leaves. Flamescar's eyes narrowed. "Uncle you you understand what this means!" He growled. Weedfire looked up. "I won't get to finish my game?" He sighed putting the leaves into a pile. "It means my search, it's about to come to an end." Flamescar looked back to the sky. Weedfire grunted. Flamescar gripped the metal. "That light came from a incridibly powerful source! It has to be him!" He hissed. "It's just the celestrial lights, we've been down this path Prince Flamescar, I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." He scattered out his leaves again. "Come sit, why don't you have a drink of calming mountain water." He put out a leaf with some water puddled into it. Flamescar hissed. "I don't need calming water! I need to catch the Meowatar!" He looked to the steerers of the large float. "Set a course for the light!" He ordered. Weedfire sighed as the wind blew again. ------ Brownpaw protectivly held onto his sister as the mist sputtered out. Aquapaw was shaking and so was he. Brownpaw swallowed and the two looked at eachother, then to the glowing spear of ice. The got up as a white tom, with a glowing arrow climbed from the top. He stood up and looked at them with glowing blues eyes. "Stop!" Brownpaw hissed pointing up his stick. The tom slowly fell and Aquapaw ran toward him catching him, then laying him on the ground. The white tom moaned, his glowing stopped. Brownpaw took the stick in his mouth and poked the white tom's head with it. "Stop it." Aquapaw pushed him away and looked back to the small tom. The white tom grunted and slowly blinked open his eyes to Aquapaw. He gasped and Aquapaw smiled. "I need to ask you something..." He murmured. Aquapaw looked at him and tilted her head. "What?" She meowed. "Please, come closer." The tom meowed. Aquapaw's eyes widened. "What is it?" The tom blinked again and smiled wide. "Will you go fox sledding with me?" Aquapaw got up. "Uh, sure. I guess." The cat got up without using his paws and looked around. Brownpaw gasped. "Ah!" The tom scratched his head. "What's going on here?" "You tell us, how'd you get into the ice? ANd why aren't you frozen?" Brownpaw poked him with the stick again. The tom pushed away the stick. "I'm not sure." He meowed. A deep growling noise came from inside the spear of ice. The tom gasped and climbed back inside the spear. He slid inside and hugged the leg of an extremly large badger. "Appa!" He smiled. "Are you alright?" Appa, the badger, grunted. The tom went over and lifted his eye lid, and then it closed again. "Wake up buddy." The tom meowed. He then went down to the mouth and tried to lift him up. Brownpaw and Aquapaw padded over to them and Brownpaw gasped, his mouth hung open. The badger yawned and lifted up the cat with his tongue. Brownpaw's eyes twitched. The tom jumped down laughing. The badger got onto his feet, a sattle was on his back. "What is that thing?" Brownpaw demanded. The tom looked to him. "This is Appa, my flying badger." Brownpaw's narrowed his eyes. "Right." He meowed sarcastically. "And this is Aquapaw, my flying sister." Appa flared up his nose and the tom backed away. The badger sneezed and snot was shot at Brownpaw. Brownpaw screeched. "AGH! EW EW!" He rolled the snot all over the ground, trying to make the snow get it off. Aquapaw smirked looking at him. The tom smiled, putting his paw to Appa's nose. "Don't worry, it'll wash out." He looked to Brownpaw. "So, do you guys live around here." Brownppaw pointed his stick threatingly at him. "Don't answer that." He said to Aquapaw. "Did you see that bolt of light? he was probably trying to reach the FireClan Sea Warriors." Aquapaw smirked. "He is so a FireClan spy, you can tell by that evil look in his eye." The tom smiled widely. "The paranoid one is my brother, his name is Brownpaw," Aquapaw meowed. "But you never told us your name." The tom smiled. "I'm A-aah ahhh..." He stuttered. "ACHOO!" He sneezed flying almost ten feet into the air then coming back down lightly. "Im Airpaw." Brownpaw gasped. "You just sneezed, and flew ten tail leanghs into the air." Airpaw looked up. "Really? It felt higher than that." "You're an Airbender!" Aquapaw gasped. Airpaw grinned. "Sure am." Brownpaw groaned. "Light beams, flying badgers, Air benders. I think I got Moonhigh sun madness. Im going back to camp where things make sense." He turned around. He then looked around and saw he was in the middle of nowhere. Airpaw used airbending to climb up onto his badger. "Well if you guys need to get to camp Appa and I can give you a lift." Aquapaw smiled. "Thanks! We'd love a ride!" She went over and climbed into the saddle. Brownpaw snorted. "No way, I'm not going onto that furry snot monster." "Oh so are you going to wait for another monster to come and give you a ride home, before you freeze to death?" Aquapaw smirked. Brownpaw looked sturbornly at her, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and he climbed into the saddle. Airpaw looked to them. "Ok, first time fliers hold on tight! Appa Yip yip!" Appa jumped into the air but landed into the water and started to swim. Airpaw sighed. "Come on Appa yip yip." Airpaw demanded. Brownpaw rolled his eyes. "Wow, that was truly amazing." He said sarcastically. Airpaw looked to him, his fur blowing with the breeze. "Appa's just tired that's all. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the skies. You'll see." Airpaw smiled at Aquapaw. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Aquapaw meowed. Airpaw blushed. "Oh, I was smiling? I didn't notice." Brownpaw groaned. Then the three swam off on Appa. ------ The big metal float was soaring across the waves, Flamescar on it. Flamescar was standing at the edge, looking at the place the light was. Weedfire padded out from the cavern. "I'm going to sleep now." He yawned. "Yep, a tom needs his rest." Flamescar just kept staring to the skies. Weedfire sighed. "Prince Flamescar, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Meowatar is alive, you wont\'t find him. Your ansestors all tried and failed." Flamescar looked to him. "Because their honor didn't rest on the Meowatars capture, mind does. This cowards hundred seasons in hiding are over." He stared back to the skies. ------ Airpaw laid down on Appa's big head. Brownpaw laid in the saddle and Aquapaw looked at Airpaw. "Hey," Aquapaw meowed. Airpaw smiled. "Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Aquapaw shuffled her paws. "I was just wondering, you being an Airbender and all, if you knew what happened to the Meowatar." Airpaw sat up. "Oh no, I didn't know him. I knew cats that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry." Aquapaw shurgged. "Okay, just curious. Goodnight." She crawled back into the saddle. Airpaw let out a breath of relief. "Sleep tight..." ------ Airpaw awoke Lightning was in the skies. Airpaw gasped and looked around, he was on APpa in a thunderstorm. All alone. Rain poured down and Airpaw screamed, gripping onto Appa. Tehy were falling and they collapsed intot he water. Airpaw struggled to get upp but the waves pulled him under. Under pressure he glowed and made a huge block of ice around him to keep him safe. "Airpaw?" He heard Aqaupaw's voice. "Airpaw wake up!" ------ Airpaw shot awake, gasping. He was in a very small den.. Only large enough for three cats. Aquapaw got up. "It's okay, we're in the Southern WaterClan now." She smiled. "C'mon, get ready everyone's ready to met you." Airpaw nodded and got up, Aquapaw saw that the arrows spread across her back and down his tail and legs. Aquapaw padded out along with Airpaw. Brownpaw was outside of the den, a large group of cats looked at him. "Airpaw, this is the entire Clan." She introduced. "Entire Clan, this is Airpaw." They just stared at him. "Uh, why are they looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Airpaw meowed tilting his head. An old she-cat padded up. "It's just nobody has seen and airbender in over a hundred seasons, we thought they were extinct. Until my grand-daughter and grand-son found you." She meowed. "Extinct?" Airpaw gasped. Aquapaw smiled. "Airpaw, this is my grand-mother." "Call me Gran-Gran." gran-Gran meowed. Brownpaw padded over and took the kinda thick stick Airpaw was holding. "What is this? You can't stab meat with this." Airpaw took it back. "It's not for stabbing, it's for airbending." He opened it as a glider. Brownpaw jumped back. A little kit smiled. "A magic trick! Do it again!" Airpaw grinned. "It's not magic, it's airbending. It lets me control the air around me and let me fly." "Last time I checked, cats can't fly." Brownpaw grunted. "Check again." Airpaw gripped onto the glider and flew up. Brownpaw looked at Airpaw, astonished. The Clan watched him glide, amazed. Until Airpaw smashed into a snow drift. Aquapaw ran to him. "That was amazing." She helped him up. Brownpaw went over to the snow-drift and was plowed by snow. His head opopped up. "Great, you're an airbender, Aquapaw's a waterbender. Together you can waste time all day long." He stumbled out of the snow. Airpaw smiled. "You're a waterbender!" Aquapaw blushed. "Well, sort of. Not yet." Gran-grand padded up. "Alright, now more playing. Come on Aquayou have duties to do." She took Aquapae to do her duties. Aquapaw smiled a Gran-gran. "I told you Gran-gran, I finally found a bender to teach me!" Gran-gran looked to her with stern eys. "Aquapaw, try not to put all your hopes into this boy." She meowed. "But he's special, I can tell. I sense he is filled with much much wisdom." Aquapaw purred. Over by Airpaw, he was showing some kits how is tongue was stuck to his cold glider. "See, now my tongue is stuck to my staff." His voice sounded weird from his tongue being stuck. The kits laughed and tried to pull it off his tongue. ------ Tehe metal float glided across the waves. Flamescar stood in front of two FireClan guards from his float. "Again." Weedfire ordered. Flamescar nodded and shot fire from his paws at the guards. The guards shot back but they missed and Flamescar jumped over them. He strut out his paws and took a deep breath. Weedfire sighed and padded to him. "No, power in Firebending comes from the breath not form the muscles." He stared at Flamescar. Flamescar looked stubbornly at him. "The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." He shot out flames from his paws. "Get it right this time." Flamescar growled and took a step forward. "Enough, I've been doing this sequence all day, teach me the next set. Im more than ready." "No you are impatient, you have yet to master your Firebending basics." He sat down. "Drill it again." He ordered. Flamescar growled and shot hard fire balls at the guards almost burning them. One flipped over on his back. Flamescar looked to Weedfire. "The sages tell that the Meowatar is the last Airbender, he mush be over a hundred seasons old now. He's had a century to master the four elements, I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him." He snarled. "You will teach me the advanced set!" Weedfire narrowed his eyes. "Very well." But then her grabbed a vole. "But I mush finished my roasted fish." He bit into the fish. Flamescar looked disgusted. ------ Brownpaw stood in ffront of some older kits. "Now toms, it's important that you face no fear when fighting a firebender. In the WaterClan we fight until the last tom standing, for without courage, how can we call ourselves toms?" He meowed. The kits sats there staring at him, boredly. One kit bit his lip. "I gotta go to the dirt den..." BRrownpaw gripped the ground. "Listen, until your fathers come back from war, their conting on you to be the toms in this WaterClan, and that means no dirt breaks!" Brownpaw pointed out. The kit clenched his teeth. "But I really gotta go!" Brownpaw sighed. "Okay, who else has to go?" All the kits padded up. Brownpaw sighed and the kits headed to the dirt den. Aquapaw padded up. "Have you seen Airpaw? Gran-gran said he dissapeared over a hour ago," Airpaw padded out of the dirt den. "Wow, everything freezes in there!" Airpaw smiled. The kits laughed. Brownpaw grunted. "Aquapaw get him outta here! This lesson is for warriors only." "Whee!" One of the kits said as he slid down Appa's huge brown tail. Aquapaw laughed as Brownpaw ran toward them. "Stop! Stop it right now!" Brownpaw hissed. He ran over to Airpaw who was on Appa. Brownpaw growled as the kits ran around. "What is wrong with you? They can't go running around with the war going on." Airpaw let his paws hang off of Appa as Aqaupaw padded up. "What war?" Airpaw slid off of Appa. "What are you talking about?" "You're kidding right?" Brownpaw blinked. Airpaw's eyes widened. "FOX!" Yelled as he saw a artic fox on the hill. The fox ran off as Airpaw ran after it at a great pace. Broownpaw groaned and looked at Aquapaw. "He's kidding, right?" Chapter One Part Two [[Category:Fan Fictions]